Crocodile Smile
The noise of the alarm jolted Jack up with an astonishing array of energy. Jack felt ready for anything that came in his way, but he needed to do it as quietly as possible because he didn't want to wake his fiancé up. He tip-toed towards the closet to whip on his jogging shorts and shirt. He slipped on his sneakers and made his way out the door. The freezing breeze hit his face the second he ran out the door. It was routine, he wanted and needed the exercise so he jogged every morning at 6 a.m. Though, today was a little bit strange. Jack kept going on with his usual jogging track until he passed by a lake. He often passed by the lake because of the route that he took, but there was something strange. Something moved within the lake that was bigger than the usual animals such as the squirrels or ducks. In fact, there were no ducks or squirrels around, as if they are trying to stay away from the area. A large beast swam close to the edge of lake. Jack could only make out the eyes of the beast because it was still dark at the time. Finally, Jack was able to make out the monster and it was a crocodile. The crocodile's eyes fixed on Jack as he kept on moving. It opened its mouth as if to show off all the jagged teeth that it possessed. The crocodile mouth lined up to form a big grin that was geared towards Jack. Jack's skin instantly went cold and he made a dash home without turning back. Jack barged into the house and slammed the door with a loud thud. His fiancé woke up instantly. "What's wrong, honey?" "Nothing," Jack murmured as the sweat poured down his face, "are there crocodiles in the lake nearby our house because I think I saw one." His fiancé perked up and smiled, "I don't think so, that's strange. I have heard that there are alligators, but no crocodiles." Jack nodded his head slowly and gave his soon-to-be wife a loving kiss on the mouth. Jack jumped into the shower and dressed up for work. He then went into his car and headed off to his job. He made sure to pass by the lake to see if the crocodile was still there. Surprisingly, it was, but it was in the water floating, cooling off. Jack kept on making his way to work. Jack knew that there was nothing to worry about, but there was a horrifying, nerve-wracking feeling that he had. He felt as though that something was watching him. He tried to brush off the feeling as simple paranoia, though, it was present constantly. He felt more jumpy and more agitated. It went on for weeks. It went from being just a feeling to auditory hallucinations. Jack kept on hearing a whisper every five minutes that kept saying, "feed me" or "I'm hungry". Jack kept on hearing the whispers, and he thought that it couldn't get worse, but it did, somehow. He saw the crocodile everywhere. At the mall, at the job, on his desk, in his house, everywhere. The crocodile would whisper the same maddening whispers over and over again within Jack's ears. One day, the whispers, the visions, and the feeling just abruptly stopped. Jack felt great, he finally got a promotion and was making more money now. Jack couldn't believe that his life was taking a turn for the better. He made sure to not pass by that dreaded lake. He was excited to bring the news to his wife, after they just got married. Jack thought that he was being awarded for all the insanity that he went through for months. He bolted through the door with a loud thud, shouting. "Honey, I have great news!" But he was replied by silence. Just pure silence in his house. "Honey?" More unorthodox silence. The voices started up again, but this time, they were practically shouting and they were faster. Jack's head rang and he instantly got a headache. Jack shouted, "Shut up!" They wouldn't stop, they just got louder and faster. "I'm hungry! Feed us! Let's eat!" Soon, a hand tapped on Jack's shoulders, he quickly spun around and saw something that would horrify most people. The thing was a mixture of human and reptile. The thing had black eyes that ripped through Jack's soul. It was so inhumane, the thing had a big mouth that curled into a grin with thousands of jagged sharp teeth. Its skin was slimy and scaly. The thing's nails were long and protruding, ready to pierce through anything or anyone. The voices were still continuing in high pitched screams. Jack kicked the creature to the ground and ran into the kitchen. He got a big knife and started to stab the creature repeatedly, the green blood splashing on Jack. Finally the beast was dead... Jack blacked out with a cold sweat running down his brow. Jack finally woke up to darkness, he had been out for a long time, it was already past 1 in the morning. He stumbled around to find the light switch. He turned on the switch and saw something that horrified him more than the creature. His wife... was on the floor bloodied and mutilated with her eyes wide open in terror. Jack led out a loud cry as he picked up his wife. Then, after a while, he realized something, now he knew what the voices meant when they kept on saying, "Feed me". Category:Mental Illness Category:Beings